


Across the Void: A Drabble Series

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension hopping!Rose, Drabble Series, F/M, Time Petals 100, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my dimension hopping!Rose drabbles. Some may be written for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompts; others are simply because the muse requested them. Enjoy. Other Doctors may be featured, but I don't know for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For timepetalsprompts drabble prompt, waves.

The water rose higher, small, white-capped waves slapping against her thighs. A loud crack echoed in her ears as another piece of the wooden walls snapped off, shattered by the flood. This universe was dying, drowning in a torrent of once life-saving water.

 

And there was nothing she could do.

 

With a deep breath indistinguishable from a sob, Rose slammed her hand down on the dimension cannon, hurtling through the Void, racing away from the world crumpling like a paper ball. When she materialized in the testing room at Torchwood, the only thing remaining of the trip was her dripping wet clothing.

 

Once again, she vowed to find the Doctor before another world failed, and she jumped.

 

The place she landed was pitch black, and the gruesome stench of death filled her nostrils. Gagging, Rose felt tears pour down her cheeks as yet again, she broke her promise.


	2. Ruined World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For timepetalsprompts drabble prompt, summer haze.

The air was oppressively hot; stifling. The cracked, baked dirt reflected the searing sun upwards again, intensifying the burning rays. Rose swallowed and took another gulp of water from the bottle at her side, peering into the hazy distance, then checking the coordinates on the cannon. The blackened crater in front of her confirmed what she already knew.

This wasn’t her world.

With a heavy sigh, the tired blonde turned her back on the barren wasteland and prepared for the return jump. Whatever apocalypse had happened here, she was too late to save it.

Rose jumped across the Void, and wondered if the nightmare would ever end.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt knives. Found it on Tumblr and muse gave me this.
> 
> Warning for a bit of knifeplay and intended rape in this chapter.

The sharp metal pierced her skin, and Rose barely held back the cry of pain. Glittering steel traced along her cheeks, slipping lightly between her lips. To the man holding the knife, it was no doubt an erotic sight: the beautiful blonde woman with the gold-flecked hazel eyes handcuffed to a wall, completely at his mercy. He trailed his eyes down her body, then with a single, fluid movement sliced her t-shirt up the center, pressing the tip of his knife into her breasts.

Rose closed her eyes, focusing on the dimension cannon on her wrist. If she could just press the button against the wall, this nightmare of a universe would be gone. 

Just as the man moved to sever her bra with his blade, she let out a gasping shout and slammed her wrist against the wall.

The knife wielder cursed as his exotic prize disappeared in front of his very eyes. He’d only just gotten started, too.


	4. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ice.

She is ice.

This world is dead, dying, and it will kill her if she lingers. Already is killing her—she can feel the slow poison creeping through her veins, inexorable as the rising tide. The longer she spends in these alternate universes, so alien from her own, the faster it overtakes her.

It means no more saving innocents—she must not spend more time than necessary on each jump. She must find the TARDIS, she must—and so she is ice, cold and ruthlessly efficient, frozen against the dying’s screams.

Ice, after all, cannot feel and does not dream.


End file.
